Death: A New Beginning and A New Guilt
by Radicalnotions
Summary: Just a twisted dream i had that i might some day turn into a fic-plz read and tell me what you think! Oh yeah, someone dies but not anyone important...wait, what am i saying?she is VERY important! She helps Inu find his true love but i dont want to give a
1. Chapter 1

Last night, I had a dream.or it might have been a nightmare.  
  
Although I have no idea what its suppost to mean, I think I should write it down now so that it doesn't get lost in my memory.  
  
Don't ask me why I dreamt this, because I have no idea myself. I think it's actually really twisted and I'm not the kind of person who would wish this on ANYONE.  
  
In my dream I WAS Kagome so therefore, this story (or whatever you want to call it) is written in Kagome's POV.  
  
I don't own any of the characters in my dream, but I do own the dream itself.  
Enjoy.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
It was getting dark. Inuyasha and I had been climbing this mountain in search of Naraku for three days straight. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had set out in search of a village where there were rumors of a jewel shard. As we neared the top, it got a little chilly and the wind started to pick up.  
  
"Naraku's sent is every where. We must be getting close," Inuyasha said as he scanning the horizon.  
  
I could tell he was nervous. His ears kept twitching and it seemed as if he never blinked in fear that something might happen in the split second his eyes were closed.  
  
Soon, the sun had completely vanished and I started to shiver. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"We'll make camp here tonight." He sounded very annoyed. I rolled out my sleeping bag and Inuyasha crouched down to start the fire. A gust of wind blew and Inuyasha bolted up into a standing position.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him. Even I jumped a little at his abrupt movement. His voice was shaky and less than a whisper.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo."  
  
I barely had enough time to register what he had said before he grabbed my arm and descended down the opposite side of the mountain. Inuyasha didn't stop once we reached flat ground. He pulled me deeper into the forest then he slowed in front of a hot spring. By the waters edge, were one discarded, wooden sandal and a white hair ribbon. Inuyasha picked up the ribbon and gingerly sniffed it. Panic and urgency filled his voice.  
  
"She was here. I know it."  
  
Still grasping my arm, he sprinted off again. I was out of breath; I couldn't run much longer. I collapsed into the cold, hard dirt. Inuyasha flung around to face me. There was rage in his eyes. He spoke in such a harsh tone that I was afraid he would hit me.  
  
" WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, BITCH?! Gods, you are so weak! Can't you see I have to find Kikyo?!"  
  
I tried desperately to hold back my tears but one escaped and rolled down my cheek. At that instant, Inuyasha's eyes changed and I knew he was sorry for what he said. He helped me up from the ground and mumbled, "Get on my back."  
  
Soon, we were flying through the forest once again. The trees were tall and skinny. So tall that it seemed as though they could reach the heavens. I wondered why Inuyasha was acting so strangely. We had crossed paths with Kikyo many times before, but Inuyasha had never gotten this worked up over it. Maybe there was something about Kikyo's sent that made him act so odd.  
  
'No doubt the corpse is in heat or something,' I thought jealously. But I was wrong. Inuyasha went from full speed to a stop in a matter of seconds and looked straight up. His eyes widened in terror and I could almost feel his heartbeat skip then speed up. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Confused, I followed his gaze up into the foliage. What I saw next made my own heart lunge into my throat. I gasped. On the highest branch of the tallest tree, there hung a rope. Dangling at the end of the rope, was Kikyo.  
  
The Undead Priestess was, once again, dead.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^  
  
Creepy, huh? Yeah I don't know where I dream this stuff up.  
  
I had to make it a weee bit more detailed than the original dream because it would have been hard to understand otherwise.  
  
I'm thinking of making this dream into a full-fledged fanfiction (with chapters and a plot and all that howdy doody) but I'm not sure yet. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE!!! Or else ill just leave it like it is. Anyhoo, I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I have decided to continue writing about this dream even though I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped. There are just too many good things I can do with it. And with that said: the show must go on!  
  
I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! HAPPY?!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Chapter 2 of Death: A New Beginning and A New Guilt  
  
'Kikyou was murdered.' My voice was lost but my mind was racing. 'Why? Why would anyone do such a thing? Who would be so barbaric? Poor Inuyasha.'  
The hanyou dropped to his knees and let out a sickening howl. It was the first time I had ever seen Inuyasha cry. I wanted to help him, comfort him, anything, but I didn't think there was much I could do. I knew he loved Kikyou very much. ' I will never be able to fill her place in his heart.' I knelt beside him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry, Inuyasha," I said softly. "We'll find whoever did this, I promise."  
He looked up at me, his once blazing, golden eyes now foggy and outlined in red.  
  
"It's my f-fault," he quivered. " It was my fault the first time and it's my fault now. I don't deserve to live when everyone around me seems to get killed."  
I pulled him into a full embrace. I thought that maybe if I hugged him long and warm enough, then maybe the pain and sadness inside of him would melt away.  
"Don't say that. Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault now and it never was your fault." I remembered when my father died, my mother had hugged me a lot and I would always feel a little better afterwards. When Inuyasha tightened his arms around my back, I knew that the hug had done its job. We sat there far a long time. Every once and a while, Inuyasha would sniffle and then go quiet again. Neither of us spoke. Inuyasha just lay in my arms like a sick child. I tried to keep him from seeing Kikyou. I didn't want him to get too upset again.  
" You okay?" I asked after he was quiet.  
"Yeah.I have to take care of this."  
"What do you mean?"  
" I have to bury her ."  
"Inuyasha, you don't have to, really. Lets wait until Miroku and Sango return and they can take care of-"  
"No," he said firmly. " I have to do this. I didn't come quick enough to save her. It's my responsibility to see that she has a proper burial." His voice started to shake again. " I'm not going to sit here while her body is up there rotting." Before I had time to argue, he had jumped up into the tree. I watched with tears of pity as Inuyasha stepped out on to the branch and grabbed hold of the rope tied to it. Slowly and carefully, as if she were still clinging to life, Inuyasha pulled Kikyou up into his arms. He leapt from the tree and gingerly landed with the lifeless Kikyou wrapped in his arms. As he walked past me, I could see the streaks formed by fresh tears. He set Kikyou down against a tree and started to dig with his hands. I couldn't bear to watch him dig her grave. " Can I help, Inuyasha? You shouldn't have to do this." " No," he said plainly. " I have to do this on my own." So I left him with Kikyou. I went into the forest and picked flowers. When I returned, I handed the flowers to Inuyasha who placed them on Kikyou's finished grave.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* Well, there you have it folks: chapter 2. It was kinda slow and hand symptoms of a filler chapter and writer's block but ill have another chapter posted as soon as my little sister becomes a little less attached to the computer. You see she has just begun to enjoy the finer points of instant messenger and is hogging the computer most of the time. But hey, tomorrow she has school and guess what I DON'T! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! MWAHAHAHAAAA So you might be seeing another chapter as soon as tomorrow if I don't become lazy. Tah tah for now! 


	3. Chapter 3

So this is chapter three. I'm happy you see, Cuz I've had writers block all week. These characters aren't mine, .Geeze I hate rhymes But who cares, so what, I just made this up. [corny]  
  
Chapter 3 of Death: A New Beginning and A New Guilt  
  
I missed Inuyasha. His soul was completely drained. He never left Kikyou's side and even once I had convinced him to put distance between himself and the grave, he would slip back into the forest every night. I knew where he was going but I did not try to stop him. I knew that even though Kikyou was gone again, she still had a strong control over Inuyasha. He would not soon forget her.  
Two days after we had departed from Kikyou's resting place, Sango, Miroku and Shippou arrived with all smiles. It made me happy to see their glowing faces. They had nothing to be sorrowful for.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou chirped loudly jumping into my arms.  
  
Sango walked up and gave me a hug as well and I'm sure Miroku was very tempted to do the same but one warning glance from Sango made him think better of it.  
  
" Hello Lady Kagome," he said. " I hope your part of the journey is going well."  
  
I took a quick look over at Inuyasha before answering. " Uh, well.yeah it's going fine."  
  
Turning to Inuyasha, the Monk asked, " And you Inuyasha? I'm sure your having a good time as well?"  
  
Without acknowledging that he had heard a sound, Inuyasha rose and entered the forest.  
  
"That dumb dog," Shippou called after him loudly. " Doesn't even know when someone's trying to talk to-"  
  
"SSHHHhhh," I cut him off, covering the young kitsune's mouth before he could say anything more. " You don't know what your talking about, Shippou."  
  
Sango and Miroku both gave me confused looks.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Kagome?" Sango asked me.  
  
I sighed. " Something terrible happened while you guys were gone." The demon exterminator and the monk came to sit next to me as I explained the horrible events that had happened over the last few days. When I finished, they stared wide-eyed and silent. Miroku was the first to speak.  
  
" Well, we all know who did this," he said sternly. I scowled as the sudden thought of Naraku flooded my mind. "Now its up to all up to us to help Inuyasha get revenge. He definitely deserves it more than we do."  
  
Sango and I nodded in approval.  
  
"Well, I better go find Inuyasha." I sighed for probably what was the hundredth time in a week. It was not going to be easy to coax Inuyasha out from the cover of the forest, but I had a good idea where to look for him first.  
I walked towards the grave sight trying to think of something good to say to convince Inuyasha to come back to the camp.and there was Inuyasha, kneeling in front of the freshly turned soil that concealed Kikyou's body. I walked up behind him hesitantly. To my surprise, I didn't have to do one bit of convincing. Inuyasha turned and stood up before me.  
  
" Thank you, Kagome," was all he said before burying himself in my arms once again. " I don't know what I would have done without you. But now, more than ever, I have to find Nakaru and destroy him."  
  
He slid me on to his back and soon we were soaring through the air towards the camp.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Later that night, things seemed to be getting back to normal. Well, as normal as they ever were. Of course, Inuyasha was up in the tree above me. Shippou and Kirara were sleeping innocently on the end of my sleeping bag. I listened to Miroku and Sango talk on the opposite side of the fire, smiling to myself, knowing that in a few minutes the monk's hand would connect with Sango's rear, causing her to scream and whack him over the head with an overly large boomerang. And sure enough: THWACK!!!!  
  
"PERVERT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GO AND RUIN EVERYTHING! Why do I even bother talking to you when I know sooner or later you going to grope me! You insensitive, perverted, good for nothing, son of a-"  
  
"Ahhhexcuse me Lady Sango, but I do believe what I have to say is just a little more important than what you have to say to the Monk." A small flee like creature had appeared on Sango's shoulder.  
  
" Myouga! How good it is to see you.but.um.what are you doing here," asked Miroku.  
  
" I have urgent news for Master Inuyasha," Myouga yelled at the top of his tiny lungs. Inuyasha was out of the tree and had the flee between his fingers in less then a heartbeat.  
  
"Myouga, tell me now," Inuyasha snorted, " what have you come here to tell me?" I got up from my place by the fire to hear what Myouga had to say.  
  
"Na-ra-ku, *weeze* he's close," Myouga croaked through Inuyasha's clenched fingers. The hanyou's face twisted in rage and he gritted his fanged teeth.  
  
"And-how-would-you-know-this," Inuyasha asked Myouga. I could tell he was trying so hard to control his temper but he was failing miserably. His grip tightened on the bug as he tried to reply.  
  
"He-he-he confronted me in the woods. *cough* He told me to tell you, M-master, that he enjoyed *gag* m-murdering the Mik-ko and that he hopes you f-found her amusing. Master, I b-beg of you to *sputter* to loosen your hold. "  
  
Inuyasha let Myouga fall to the ground and stormed off across the clearing.  
  
"We are going after him NOW!" I couldn't talk Inuyasha out of this one. The only way to get him to come to his senses was to take drastic measures.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" It had to be done but I still felt bad. There was a loud THUMP as Inuyasha hit the ground. He tried desperately to fight the subduing spell. I sat down on top of Inuyasha and I made myself comfortable. I figured it would take at least a couple more good sits before he would listen to me.  
  
"Geddoffme, wench," he yelled. Although his words were quite muffled through the dirt, I could make out every insult.  
  
"Nope," I replied. "We're not going anywhere tonight. We need a plan. You're so angry now, you can't even think straight. If we go now you're going to get killed."  
  
"I agree with Kagome, Inuyasha," Miroku chimed in. " It makes most sense to wait and see what our options are before you run blindly after Naraku. You're acting childish."  
  
"You don't understand," he cried out. "I don't care what happens to me. He going to get away if we don't go after him right now."  
  
"Well obviously, Inuyasha, we do care about you, and we don't want you getting hurt," said Sango. She was right. I didn't want Inuyasha to do something stupid which seemed to happen a lot.  
  
"Well," he said moodily, " the only way your getting me to stay here is if Kagome sits here the whooole night and mutters the S word every time I move." As stubborn as Inuyasha was, I was even stubborner.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," I said, "if that's what it takes to get you to stay, then I guess I'll have to." His reply was a small and almost unnoticeable "feh." I whispered a quiet and not as hurtful "sit" before getting up to retrieve my sleeping bag then curling up next to him.  
Soon the fire had died out and everyone went to sleep. When Inuyasha would stir, I would breath the S word and every time would do so, he made his annoyance known with a small grumble.  
After around the twentieth sitting, he lost his control again.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Naraku is out there right now! I have to stop-" I didn't want him to wake the others. I seized his ears and caressed them softly. His ranting was immediately replaced with hushed purring.  
The purrs gradually died out, and I listened to Inuyasha's steady breathing and occasional snores. I didn't have to use the S word since he was asleep but draped my arm over him just incase.  
  
TAAADAAAA! End of chapter 3 WOOT! I hope your as excited as I am! REVIEW! TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ AND REVIEW!!! I NEED SOME REVEIWS BEFORE I START THINKING IM A TOTAL DORK! Well, I AM a dork but that's not the point.  
  
Any way, sorry it took so long to up date. I have been kinda busy finishing reading the fifth Harry Potter book. Which I must say is awesome! AND I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THE BOOK NOW SO IF YOU HAVNT READ THE 5TH HARRY POTTER BOOK YET CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SCROLL DOWN TO THE VERY BOTTOM OR JUST DON'T READ ANY FARTHER.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER BOOK FIVE ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________ DON'T GO DOWN ANY FARTHER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIFTH BOOK ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________I REPEAT: S- P-O-I-L-E-R-S ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_____________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ IM ABOUT TO SPILL MY GUTS! ________________________________________________________________________ HERE GOES!  
  
* SOB* SERIUS DIES!!!!!!! IM SOOOO SAD. I literally cried till my face was all red and blotchy. (my little sister laughed at me) * SNIFFLE* He was one of my favorite characters! Right up there with Ron, Fred, and George! (Dude I so want to turn part of my school into a swamp, tell the poltergeist to kill my bitchy teacher, and then fly away on a broom to start my own joke shop! Rock on Weaslys! ROCK ON!) Book 3 was my favorite! I COULD HAVE STRANGLED THE UMBRIDGE WENCH! SHE MAD ME SO MAD!  
  
In the beginning of the 5th book, Harry seemed kinda evil.I thought. It was freaking me out.creepy stuff.  
  
Any way if you have any thoughts on book five please email me or at least review. I love to talk and will answer you back. I promise.  
  
Well that's all for now! * SKIPS AWAY HAPPILY SINGING WEASLY IS OUR KING* 


End file.
